Bourgault Arc
Bourgault Arc is the 8th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and the 1st story arc of Year One Saga. Set in one year after the pacification between Hybride and Phyllis, this arc focuses Hiroto's fierce feud with Bourgault, the Lord of Noblesia that comprised in 2 main stories as 1: The first one involving Hiroto and allies (especially Mimia) trying to help a Mummy named Lithia of Noblesia's Purev Caverns who want to bring one of Bourgault's son to justice for raping Cecela, Mimia's fellow Mummy and sister. The second story revolves a time after the execution of Pollard-one of Bourgault's son who is responsible to Cecela's rape-where both Bourgault and Emperia's Anti-Hiroto Faction (specifically Belffergo, Rasmus, Lemaire and Finnath who already loathed Hiroto in spite of his list of accomplishments) vow to crush Hiroto by any means necessary, with the latter seek and manipulate Orfina (Moldius's favorite concubine) into their vile ploy in toppling the Diferente. Whilst Hybride is suffering its own chaos due to Hiroto's domestic feud with his fellow lords and aristocrats, Phyllis also suffers its' civil discord Metis is feuding with her fellow confronts Zieglete, the Archbishop of Phyllis who is strongly against Phyllis' friendship with Hybride-hence his rivalry with the general. Prologue (Part 1) 'The Rape of the Mummy' (To be added...) 'Dissatisfaction Towards Metis' (to be added...) Plot (Part 1) One Year Anniversary Honey Trap for Pollard Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 During sunset, Mimia is bathing until she sees 2 knights heading towards her and she is captured to see Pollard, of which she learns that this is how Cecela got raped by the noble. Rather than regret to learn Mimia's relationship with Cecela as her sister, Pollard callously finds the mummy sisters as "thrilling" and when Mimia struggles to escape from his clutches, he sadistically tells her to continue her struggle while he taking his pants off. Fortunately, elven guards swiftly arrest Pollard before he can rape Mimia and to his shock, Hiroto appears in front of him which causes him to realize that all of this was a trap. As Hiroto is comforting Mimia, Pollard accuses the Margrave for his "illegal arrest" until he sees 2 mummies appear to the scene. As Hiroto's declares Pollard's crime for his rape attempt onto Mimia, as well as Cecela's rape case, Pollard panics and denies anything and blames Mimia for "seducing" him instead, only to see more mummies appear from the underground lake. As Pollard asks Hiroto about his death, the Margrave coldly replies that he will leave the High Council to decide his fate. The news of Pollard's arrest reaches to Purev Cavern where all the mummies cheer for the justice they craved so long. Lithia is especially happy to the point shedding her tears of joy for Hiroto's success and tells Cecela the good news. To Lithia and everyone's surprise, this news miraculously breaking Cecela's silence as she asks them about it and hearing Lithia's answer alone causes her to cry aloud. Lithia also hugs her best friend as her relief to see her friend returns to normal. 'Metis's Request for Help from Salabria' At Terchevel Castle, Metis worries that not even Echno's execution or dispatching assassins can stop Olmec from bringing an information about her secret meeting with RaquelMetis worries that if the information about her secret meeting with Raquel comes out, just as Zieglete planned, it will ignite an uprising from her fellow generals against her. What's worse is other than her replacement could be either members from House Cain or Zasyur, Phyllis may suffer its worst ordeal by either waging war against Hybride or suffers its civil discord from within.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 25 back to Babylos. Initially troubled by her next move, a mere thought of a vampire gives Metis an idea and immediately order Saeed to go to Salabria for help. After reading Metis's letter, Excelis panics and unable to make her decision due to Hiroto's absence According to Excelis, since the vampires are prideful creatures, Hiroto would never let them do shady things such as assassination. Moreover, even if they manage to catch up with Olmec, the assassination attempt may failed because the vampire didn't know what was Olmec even looked like which further risking chances of killing innocent people along the way.. Fortunately, she thinks of an idea and immediately writes a reply letter, give it to a vampire and orders him to send this letter to Luttius to which the vampire agrees and fly away. When Saeed wonders what is her plan, Excelis replies that it she is getting help from a fellow elf. 'Bourgault's Humiliation by Hiroto' Elsewhere, a dismayed To Bourgault, it seemed that whatever he did somehow managed to "drive" Hiroto away from the affairs in Noblesia. Little did he know what his attack onto Sōichiro and Curele only added Hiroto's determination to stay at Noblesia and get the bottom of the case Bourgault rushes to the High Court after hearing Bollard's arrest. When he confronts Mimia, Mummy Elder, Cassius and Hiroto, Bourgault is baffled to learn that Mimia was the scene's witness but blames Hiroto for "illegally" arresting Pollard until he learns that his son took off his pants when his arrest took place. To save Pollard, Bourgault desperately pleas everyone to drop their charges against him to the point willing to pay anything for their deeds. Unfortunately, Mimia, Mummy Elder and Cassius refuse to comply as the latter considers Cecela's case as Pollard's crime due to his confession during his arrest for nearly raping Mimia. With Bourgault becomes devastated for Pollard's ill fate, everyone (Mimia, Mummy Elder and Cassius) but Hiroto leave the room as the latter want to speak with him. Bourgault accuses Hiroto for violating his position to "illegally" arrest Pollard and vows vengeance alongside his fellow aristocrats. Hiroto retorts by not only calling Bourgault out for insulting Sorceire as well as harming Sōichiro and Curele, as Hybride's Margrave he demands Bourgault's formal apology to both Sōichiro and Curele and cancel his deal with Salabria. Bourgault refuses to comply Hiroto's demands, however, as he mocks Margrave as a "peasant" despite the latter's warning that defiance means betraying Hybride; specifically his refusal in aiding Hagar and Ancel. Bourgault further condemns Hiroto for purposely brought a vampire with him for his "schemes" only to be rendered speechless when Hiroto retaliates by scolding him for humiliating him and his friends whilst having an audacity to blame the Young Margrave for his own undoing even though he himself "knew" the consequences of doing so. On his way home, Bourgault visits the church and his is so appalled to see Spirits Light shines brighter According to the nobleman himself, the light of the Spiritual Light still shine in spite of his son raping a Mummy. Hiroto's arrival at Noblesia changed all of that as if the light sided with him instead than before, which only infuriates him further as it implies that justice was on Hiroto's side. At home, Grundell berates his master for the trouble he caused and advises him to kowtow to Hiroto and pay him with treasures as compensation. Bourgault, still fuming over his humiliation by Hiroto, refuses to cooperate and focuses on saving Pollard instead until Grundell warns him about severe consequences if Moldius learns the news of him hurting a vampire. With little choice, Bourgault begrudgingly allows his butler to do whatever he wants. Using 2-day trip, Grundell eventually arrives at Hiroto's place and apologizes to Hiroto, Sōichiro and Curele for his master's rudeness. Still, Hiroto explains that they refuse to accept Grundell's apology because of Bourgault's insult onto Sorceire and his vicious assault onto both Sōichirō and Curele. As his master's compensation, Grundell gives various treasures and gifts to the trio: from books (Curele) to gold coins and jewelry (Hiroto) as well as women (Sōichiro). When Grundell kowtow to Curele again and apologizing to her, Hiroto eventually accepts Grundell's apology and thank him. 'Downfall of Zieglete the Archbishop' At Babylos, 2 drunken elves stumble upon a vampire messenger who order them to deliver Excelis's message to Luttius before flying away. Initially baffled by the vampire, the 2 elves then deliver the message to Luttius anyway and, to their worry, the letter comprises with Zieglete's investigation onto Metis and they fear that her forced resignation will endanger their future. So, on the next day, Luttius enters Eesh's office and discuss Zieglete's investigation onto Metis with the king and implores him to choose either Metis or Zieglete. When Eesh asks what was it about, Luttius replies that the elves have been supported the friendship between Metis and Hiroto and wished the king to continue their support. Eesh then purposely asks what would the elves do if he chooses Zieglete, to which Luttius replies that the elves' exodus will be unavoidable as everyone refuses to follow Zieglete. Eesh smirks and he claims that he has no intentions on supporting Zieglete either, indicating his time to eliminate the Archbishop has come. Later in the afternoon, Zieglete is summoned to see Eesh and Abrahim only to confront an angry king who berates him for not trusting Metis by investigating her secret meeting with Raquel-whom he deems as a useful "pawn" to investigate Hybride. Zieglete try to convince Eesh that the "demons" (refers to the elves) will betray for Salabria but, to his shock, Eesh mentions Luttius's plan to leave Phyllis due to the Archbishop's abuse and asks him if he was trying to revolt. Shocked by the revelation, Zieglete explains that Metis's "unchecked" friendship with Hiroto will severely weakens Phyllis's security and prestige, especially when Joachim's hand-over was never brought up again. The archbishop's words only makes Eesh even angrier, however, as the king retorts that the war is not easy and persists on trusting Metis and Hiroto because he said so. As Zieglete becomes speechless, Eesh tells him to leave as he never want to see his face again which the archbishop reluctantly complies. Outside the palace, Zieglete laments his mistakes and even after hearing Olmec reports about Metis's secret meeting with Raquel, he deems it too late as he assumes that somebody has told Eesh beforehand. So he thanks Olmec for his hard work and disappears and holes himself within the cathedral's depth. Epilogue (Part 1) 'Pollard's Execution and its Fallout' The following day, Pollard is sentenced to death and his death shaking Hybride within just 2 weeks: Purev Caverns' Mummies are celebrating the returning justice for the mummies with Lithia and Cecela goes shopping at a human settlement for clothes. Moldius is so furious to hear Bourgault's lie that he cut ties with the aristocrat which brings mixed reactions from his ministers like Univestel and PanopticusWhilst Universtel seemly content by the news, Panopticus meanwhile worries that Pollard's execution only adding Hiroto's enemies against him.. Salabria is affected too where humans' discrimination against the mummies decreases drastically. During their discussion on the island, both Magnelis and Metis are also shocked to hear Pollard's execution as the elf is disgusted to learn Bourgault's true color while the general smiles and silently thanking him for protecting her status. Luttius also receives such news via a latter and planning on visiting both Magnelis and Hiroto soon. As Hiroto is reading Lithia's letter, Valkyria and Excelis inform Hiroto that a group of Mummies are coming at his mansion and as soon as he heading to the balcony alongside Mimia and Excelis, he sees mummies cheering for his name and calling him their hero. Delighted by the mummies' cheer, Hiroto and Mimia wave their hands back at them. Prologue (Part 1) (TO be added...) Prologue (Part 2) 'Bourgault's Plans for Revenge' Part 1 At his own mansion, Bourgault is playing table tennis whilst murmuring not only about Raquel's "cheeky" and "immature" attitude, but also his hatred for Hiroto for his son's execution and his family's disgrace, as well as his vows to repay his humiliation back to the young Margrave. During his game however, his butler sends a letter to his master and claims that it came from Belffergo. Part 2 (TO be added...) 'Feast of Conspiracy' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 During the dance, Raquel secretly tells Hiroto to follow her instructions and no only tells him that they're leaving as soon as the dance is over, but also warns him not to drink anything on the table; prompting Hiroto think the culprit's plan as diabolical. Part 4 Suddenly, music stops playing and all the guests (including Hiroto) are leaving the ballroom with their drinks. Once he chunks down a glass of wine, however, Hiroto's legs are numbed due to the wine's effect. So Raquel and a servant bring him to a male guest room but the former is barred from entering. Hiroto, however, isn't easily fooledUpon entering the room, Hiroto notices another door inside the room and because of his suspicions of the ministers' vile plan for him. as he asks the servant if it was a set up by either Rasmus or Finnath but before the servant can answer, he runs at the corridor and screams about a conspiracy while the servant flee away. Raquel rushes towards Hiroto and after hearing his words about the room, she leaves him and heading for Orfina's room. Orfina on the other hand is resting and remarks her embarrassing encounter with Hiroto until Raquel barges into her room and berates her for not only letting Belffergo and others manipulating her into humiliate Hiroto and his allies, but also adding Moldius's burdenTo Orfina, she was originally wanted to "ease" the burden of Moldius only to be horrified to learn her relatives' manipulation from Raquel. instead. Orfina is so appalled by Raquel's scolding that she is rendered speechless, to the point thinking Raquel-even as a former princess to a fallen kingdom-is more proud and courageous than any aristocrats or noblemen in Hybride. Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) 'Judgement at Emperia' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 To everyone'sAmong those who are shocked by Hiroto's daunting decision are the four conspirators, Excelis and Cassius and even Moldius and Panopticus.The conspirators are especially baffled by Hiroto's unexpected tactic that outsmarted them: Rasmus concludes that it was Hiroto's way to corner him and his fellow conspirators, Finnath assumes that Hiroto immediately accepts Moldius's reappointment which he is dissatisfied with, and Belffergo is confused by Hiroto's daunting decision as he assumes that the young Diferente could have won the argument. Whichever the case, the conspirator's ploy in sullying Hiroto's name backfires them badly. surprise, Hiroto makes a shocking decision by declaring his resignation as Hybride's Margrave as his ramification for his involvement at Noblesia. Despite Moldius's plea to reconsider his decision, Hiroto refuses to comply until 4 aristocrats' (Belffergo, Rasmus, Lemaire and Finnath) approves his comeback, much to the conspirators' shock. Initially, the first 3 conspirators reluctantly accept Hiroto's comeback but only Belffergo remains hesitant The reason why the 4 conspirators forcefully accept Hiroto's comeback is because defying the king's decision may leads to severe consequences. In Belffergo's case, his hesitation comes from his worries about Hiroto's returning political power and influences. The only why he eventually accepting Hiroto's comeback is he realizes that all 4 of them fell into Hiroto's mind games.until pressure from Hiroto and Moldius eventually make him to accept Hiroto's comeback. After their discussion without Rasmus's objection, the seven judges conclude that despite Hiroto's controversial actions, there is no confirmation of his interference as a violation to the royal decree. Therefore, he is plead not guilty, which means Hiroto wins this case. This result causes Excelis and Cassius to hug Hiroto with joy, whilst Rasmus remain silent with disappointed. Moldius is especially relief by this result and happily leaves with both Univestel and Panopticus. Meanwhile, Bourgault is waiting anxiously for the results only for him to hear bad news from Belffergo's butler Robert. Devastated and furious to hear such news to the point assuming the conspirators' betrayal against him, Bourgault demands to see Moldius but he is rejected by an elven guard who warns him not to make anymore ruckus-leaving the count heartbroken in sadness. However, Bourgault refuses to accept this outcome and resorts to exact his revenge by himself. 'Bourgault's Last Plot and Demise' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 After bidding Raquel farewell, Hiroto and Mimia then enter Lervan Castle where his carriage is surrounded by the Mummies who welcomes him with open arms. Later, they join the feast that is sponsored by Salabria merchant named Heerenfeld and then enter a bedroom to rest with Hiroto is looking forward to see Valkyrie again. Meanwhile, a pair of Mummies take their nap away from the house until they see some suspicious men taking firewood and surrounding the house-with one of them is Gisele the Knight. Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 As Hiroto is sleeping, a pair of mummies arrive and inform Alvy and Carabella and 2 vampires about what they have witnessed: Whilst one of them was rescuing Hiroto from the fire, the other followed Giles and some men to a house where Bourgault resided. The Vampires are so enraged to hear this this that they fly off from the house and search for Bourgault. Meanwhile, Bourgault is delighted to hear Hiroto's apparent death but immediately leaves due to Giles's report about incoming vampires. On their way back to Noblesia, Grundell confronts his master about the fire that Hiroto narrowly survived and warns him the consequences for any retaliations against HirotoThe only thing he knew about his master's assassination plot because Giles was late than usual, which further confirmed his suspicions about his master's assassination attempt onto Hiroto. . Bourgault, shocked to hear Hiroto's survival, denies any of his involvement to the fire and hopes that nobody detects his escape. Sadly, his escape is blocked by Zeldis and the vampires as the latter demands Bourgault due to the Mummies' witness about Giles's involvement to the fire and vows vengeance for trying to assassinate Hiroto. Elsewhere, Hiroto is awaken from his half-day of slumber and sees not just Mimia and Raquel-who are relief to see him safe, but also Valkyria who informs him that the vampires had Bourgault surrounded and she wants him to pay for Hiroto's near assassination, even though Hiroto himself pleas not to kill the noblemanAccording to Valkyria, if it weren't for the mummies Hiroto would've burn into cinders by now. Not to mention that the vampires never forgives those who harm their allies. . Back to Bourgault's group, Grundell, in his last attempt to protect his lord, proclaims himself as the assailant and accepts his execution. Seeing his butler's sacrifice makes Bourgault realizes that his rampage has smeared the aristocracy's good nameTo Bourgault's realization, despite berating him for his stubbornness and impulsiveness Grundell remains loyal and trying to protect. This further made Bourgault even question his own honor if he let his butler keep covering him which made him a worthless loser. so he eventually admits his crime and accepts his fate-not before telling Grundell to take care of Collard. Under Zeldis's orders, the vampires shoot their arrows at the nobleman to death. Alas, the Count of Noblesia is executed. Epilogue (Part 2) 'Reaction to Bourgault's Death and Demise' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Elsewhere, all 4 conspirators gather at Belffergo's mansion and lament their failed schemes against Hiroto. Among the four, however, Ramsus seemly optimistic as he, along with Belffergo, while finding the Diferente as a tough rival, they remain hopeful that someday they will find win against their enemy regardless how tough it gets. Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Characters Story Impact *This arc describes one-year time skip since Hiroto and Sōichirō's involvement into the new world since Solum Arc. *More mummies at Hybride are introduced in this arc and their role will play a pivotal role for Hiroto's expanding influence within Hybride. **Cecela is introduced as a sister of Mimia who lived at Noblesia. Unlike her sister, Cecela lives with other mummies in the cavern and her trauma of being raped by Pollard-one of the sons of Count Bourgault-rendered her into a vegetative state. *Noblesia is introduced as another provinces/state within Hybride. **Bourgault is introduced as Noblesia's ruler and this arc's main antagonist for his fierce feud against Hiroto that hinders the latter's investigation onto Cecela's rape case. Unlike other aristocrats such as Panopticus, Universtel or even Felkina, Bourgault refuses acknowledges Hiroto as a hero and scoffs him as a "commoner" instead despite this youngster is Moldius's trusted vassal for his friendship with Other Species that kept Hybride safe. Eventually, the nobleman's efforts in sabotaging Hiroto's investigation onto Noblesia are in vain as Hiroto's tactics eventually have his son arrested and executed for his crime against the mummies. ***His *Aside from Bourgault, aristocrats such as Belffergo, Rasmus and Lemaire as introduced as secondary antagonists and, like Finnath, loathe Hiroto because they refuse to acknowledge the Diferente's capability despite his lists of accomplishment at Hybride. Hence, they establish the Anti-Hiroto faction and willing to do anything to halt Hiroto's rise and sully his name. *The aftermath of Pollard's execution gives a profound effects across Hybride while further risen Hiroto's reputation across the kingdom, **Pollard's death effects Bourgault so much that his harbors his strong grudge against Hiroto and blames him for his House's disgrace. His desire of revenge eventually garners the attention to the Anti-Hiroto Faction as the latter aid him to humiliate and eliminate Hiroto for good in the next arc. **Not just Noblesia, Salabria is affected too as humans' discrimination against the mummies decreases dramatically, mostly out of fear as many of them deeming that not even a noble such as can escape injustice against the Other Species **Hiroto himself is highly revered by the mummies for his heroic deeds in Noblesia that affects across Hybride. *Orfina is introduced as King Moldius's favorite concubine and also the conspirators' (especially Belffergo and Finnath) distant cousin. As such, she becomes a tool by her cousins in their conspiracy against Hiroto until Raquel's scolding makes her realize this conspiracy. *Bourgault's death and demise changes Hybride's political landscape drastically. **Collard becomes his House's only would-be successor as the Count of Noblesia but due to his father's crime, he was barred from entering the election for the next Margrave of Hybride. **Even after their first defeat, the conspirators' feud against Hiroto continues as they still find ways to smear the Diferente even if it means secretly conspires with an enemy kingdom that will destroy Hybride-such as Belffergo's and Rasmus's shady deal with Urseus of Magia. It is not until the events of the following arc that forces both Belffergo and Rasmus to eventually give up their scheme once and for all. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation